


Silver Water

by bluemisfortune



Series: ROAN AU [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Chris has lived at Silver Water since he was young. It’s supposed to be haunted. It’s definitely weird. But that’s never really bothered Chris before.





	Silver Water

**Author's Note:**

> Back to the other end of the au. Only a few months after Burnt Sacred Ground.

 Heaven is barking, obviously disturbed by something other than Silver Water’s presence, and the house is disturbed. Chris stands slowly, getting up from his couch in the study and heading to the door. Something’s disturbed his haven. Silver Water’s reputation as a haunted house left him safe and at peace. For someone to come in, it’s unheard of. Unless it’s Haruto or Kaito, attempting to surprise him. But Heaven is used to them. 

 “Hello?” Chris calls quietly from the door. “Who’s there? Heaven, heel.” 

 Heaven doesn’t heel. Chris frowns and steps out slowly. Heaven never disobeys. She’s been well trained. Thomas had trained her, and given her the ridiculous name Heaven, when he was still at the palace. Thomas always loved having a dog. Ever since he was tiny. But she should come when called. 

 “Heaven.” 

 He steps out into the entrance hall to find Heaven on her back as Thomas rubs her tummy, cooing over her. 

 “Thomas.” Thomas lifts his head and smiles up at Chris. “You have a key.”

 “Mm, I picked it up ages ago. Couldn’t find my modifier though.”

 “It’s in the vault. I won’t open the box so they can’t use it. So they locked it away.”

 Thomas nods. “Thanks. I hate to think what would happen if the king could figure out how to use it. Imagine if the Paladins could use modifiers.”

 “It’s damn near impossible with the technology with have right now. We should be the only ones. I won't open it anyway.” Thomas nods slightly and stands from Heaven’s side and she gets up, hurrying around to sit at his heel. “I’m glad you’re here. I was starting to think I imagined seeing you.”

 “If it was imagined, why did my face hurt for days?” Thomas laughs. “You’ve got a nasty slap, Chris, and I’m sure I didn’t deserve it.” 

 “You were flirting with me,” Chris replies. He steps forward slowly, standing in front of Thomas and glaring down at him. “You may be a Number, but I won’t let you fall into that kind of life. I’m your brother and I won’t tolerate that sort of behaviour. At least while you’re in my company and my house you’ll act like the prince you are.”

 Thomas sneers and snatches Chris’ collar, pulling him closer and leaning up as he had that night by Thomas’ grave. Chris grabs his wrist, trying to force him to release but Thomas doesn’t seem to have any interest in letting go today. 

 “Thomas-”

 “I’m not a prince in any sense anymore, your grace,” Thomas replies. “What even is my title? I lost track. I never thought I’d end up here.” 

 “You’re The Lord Thomas Arclight,” Chris says. 

 Thomas laughs. “I forgot how to be an Arclight a long time ago, Chris. It was Heartland when I died. Don’t I have anything else?”

 “You don’t get another title. You’re were the heir presumptive and my brother. Your title is courtesy of our father and the assumed line of descent, not that he held this title long. But no. Without your princeship and the titles that went with it, you have nothing.”

 Thomas huffs and narrows his eyes slightly and steps away. Chris frowns a little. Those weren’t really the right words. He sighs and catches Thomas’ wrist, pulling him back gently into his arms. Thomas didn’t have nothing. He has Chris. He has a home here.

 “I’m sorry,” he murmurs into his hair. “You always have a home here, no matter what.” 

 “Do I?” Thomas laughs, pushing him off slightly. He turns in the entrance hall, turning a slow circle. “I think that’s kinda up to your house.”

 The doors of manor around them suddenly slam shut. Chris staggers back. He hasn’t seen a response to someone like this in years. It’s violence and aggressive and an obvious rejection. The front doors are thrown open. The house comes alive. Demanding whispers from the shadows, demanding he leave. Get out. Die. Over and over. On top of one another. 

 Heaven puts herself in front of her masters, growling and snarling at unseen forces. Thomas frowns and stands his ground in the middle of the entrance hall.

 “I get it! I get it!” Thomas yells. “You don’t like me! But guess what, I need Chris to have my revenge on the bastards who tried to kill me! I’m going to destroy this empire and Chris is going to help me and your tantrum is not going to stop me! There’s nothing you can do to me worse than what those Heartland bastards have already done so get over it!” 

 The house falls silent and still once more. Heaven shakes herself off and straightens up, letting Thomas pet her head gently. 

 “Thomas,” Chris says softly as the front doors close and the others click off their latches. It’s easier to breathe again. The house accepting Thomas once more. Chris wraps his arms lightly around Thomas shoulders, pulling him back against him. “It’s alright, Thomas. It’s alright. I’ll do whatever you need. I’ll be sure to make them pay for what they did to you. They won’t get away with it.”

 

 Thomas nods and leans back against him. It’s peaceful and warm with Thomas in his arms. He’d missed him so much. Even his ridiculous, inappropriate flirting. Like how Thomas’ hand pressing against his thigh currently. Chris snatches his wrist and tugs his hand away.

 “No,” he says firmly. 

 “Why not?” Thomas whines. “It’ll be fun. I promise. I know what I’m doing.”

 Chris doesn’t want think about that Thomas knows what he’s doing. He doesn’t want to think that Thomas has been sleeping with people out there at the Archive. He doesn’t want to think what could have been happening out there. All the stories about Numbers, how is he supposed to be comfortable with Thomas being out there? Anything could happen to him. 

 “Because it’s not you,” Chris whispers. 

 “How do you know? I’ve been gone four years,” Thomas says. “You were barely in my life even before that.” 

 “But I know you,” he replies. “My sweet little brother. Clumsy and silly and charming and straightforward. Radiant like the sun. Sweet and innocent and looking for attention. That’s all this is, Thomas, you’re just demanding attention like you always have. And you don’t have to do it like this. You have my undivided attention, I promise.”

 Thomas turns, not even trying to pull out of his hold and just sneering up at him like he’s completely missed something. It’s never good when Thomas looks at him like that. He frowns and Thomas tilts his head.

 “Are you sure?”

 “What’s that supposed to mean?” Chris says, narrowing his eyes slightly.

 “Kiss me,” Thomas says. 

 “What?” Chris’ cheeks burn red and he jerks his head aside, eyes shut to avoid his brother’s intense gaze. What has that place done to his brother?! This can’t just be because he’s a Number. This can’t be how Thomas really thinks and feels now. “No.”

 “Why?” he insists, hand pressed to Chris’ chest. “Chris.”

 “Because… because you’re my brother, and a prince and it’s wrong, Thomas,” he says, shaking his head. “Asking me that sort of thing. Acting like this. It’s not you and if you’re doing it just because you’re a Number, because you think it’s how you should be, then don’t. Giving into it just makes it worse. You don’t have to act like this.”

 “And what if it’s how I really feel?”

 “It’s not.” 

 “What if it is?”

 “It can’t be! Now stop playing these stupid games and tell me why you’re here.” 

 Thomas shakes his head and turns away. “All the reason you’ve given me for why we can’t do this… you’ve never said because you don’t want to.”

 “I-”

 “You’re too easy, Chris,” Thomas laughs, stepping away and bouncing up the stairs. “You should see your face. It’s a picture.”

 “Thomas-”

 Chris’ voice is pathetically strained and flustered. Thomas really is ridiculous. How could he fall for Thomas’ stupid games again? He certainly has a Number’s sense of humour. 

 “Where’s my room?” Thomas says as he and Heaven reach the top of the stairs. “Chris? Stop thinking about how much you want me and tell me where my room is.”

 “Right, right,” Chris says, shaking his head. “Umm, east wing. The purple room. Third on the right after Grandma Eleanor's ugly vase.”

 “Thanks. Why do you we still have that thing?”

 “Because I have enough problems with this house being weird without Grandma coming back from beyond the grave to complain about us getting rid of her precious vase that Great Grandpa got her-”

 “When she came to the throne, I remember,” Thomas laughs, hands clasped behind him as he grins. “You’d think a king could get a better abdication present.  _ ‘Hey, I’m stepping aside and putting all the responsibility on you, have a hideous piece of ceramic’ _ is hardly a great eighteenth birthday present.”

 “I would have killed for that,” Chris sighs.

 “Yeah, he did kinda dump everything on you, didn’t he?”

 He runs off and Chris is left staring after him. Thomas really is something else. Chris will have to talk to him when he’s back from investigating his room. Chris had a room prepared with each of his brothers. He left their things mostly in boxes. He didn’t know what they’d want anymore. Even with Thomas within reach at the palace, they’d never really been allowed to interact, not without strict supervision. And Thomas had never been allowed out to Silver Water before. 

 

 Chris returns to the study. Letting Thomas and the house get used to each other and waiting to see what Thomas is going to do. Thomas is so different to what he imagined. Before that night two months ago, he’d never even considered Thomas could be alive, let alone in the Archive. Since that night, it was all Chris had thought about. 

 He’d hunted Numbers for years. Even after Thomas’ death, he’d continued. He’d stepped aside as captain only a few months before Thomas’ death, letting Kaito take charge. In the months after, he’d beaten himself up for giving Kaito command too early. That if he’d just let Kaito wait longer and remained captain he could have been there for Thomas. Could have protected him. He’d tried to carry on but it was obvious what happened had left scars on the Paladins they couldn’t fix. Chris had remained their mechanic, but couldn’t actively hunt any longer.

 But Thomas being alive made him question everything further than he already had been. He’s sent countless Numbers to the Archive. He never gave them another thought before Thomas. Even now, he wonders just how brutal a place full of Numbers could be. Creatures like them… how has Thomas suffered over the year surrounded by them?

 “Chris?”

 Chris lifts his gaze from his book. His breath catches in his throat. Thomas smiles from the doorway. The orange glow of the sunset pours in through the windows, bathing Thomas in a fiery halo. He’s changed from the Paladin’s suit into some of Chris’ old clothes. A button down shirt and waistcoat embroidered with gold and pressed white trousers. 

 “I hope you don’t mind,” Thomas laughs, tucking his hair behind his ear. Chris sits up a little straighter, unable to take his eyes off Thomas for a second. “I figured I should wear something more appropriate.” 

 “You look good,” Chris says before he can stop himself. 

 Thomas smiles. He can’t even think of anything else to say. His mind has gone completely blank. Thomas has even straightened out his hair and pushed it back into a ponytail like he used to for casual evenings together, only a few strands left framing his handsome face.

 “You look amazing.” 

 “I do, don’t I?” he laughs. 

 Chris rolls his eyes. As modest as ever. Just the same beloved little brother as ever. He smiles and reaches out to Thomas. After a moment considering him, Thomas smiles and walks over slowly, taking Chris’ hand loosely. For all Thomas says he’s forgotten how to be an Arclight, he looks every bit like an Arclight to Chris. Elegant and graceful and regal. 

 In many ways, growing up close Thomas had been worse than having no idea where Michael was. He’d been able to see Thomas growing into someone who didn’t recognise him as as brother. Second Prince Thomas Heartland. He was surrounded by Kaito and Haruto as his brothers. Thomas thought of them as his family. He was raised as Prince Heartland, charismatic jewel of the Heartland empire. Chris had to train Kaito and Thomas, had to walk the balls and parties as a noble as if he didn’t long to wrap his arms around his brother. He hadn’t really even known if Thomas remembers him. 

 Now Chris finally has Thomas here, he doesn’t know what to do or say. Even having thought about it since that night.

 Thomas sits astride Chris’ lap. Not at all princely. Or brotherly. 

 Their fingers entwine and Thomas leans in, their noses bumping lightly. Chris’ throat goes dry gazing up into Thomas’ blazing crimson eyes. He swallows thickly, trying to clear his head and get his wits about him once more.

 After a long, heavy moment, Thomas lays his head against Chris’ chest. Chris lets out a slow breath and closes his eyes, petting Thomas’ hair lightly. It’s fine. He just needs to get used to the idea of Thomas again. He’d thought Thomas was dead. He just needs a readjust as much as Thomas does.

 

 “Have you been alright?” Chris says finally. “I know all the stories, but I don’t know how much is true.”

 “It’s been… hard,” Thomas says. “It’s not an easy life. We work hard and there’s no real luxuries. I don’t think I’ve ever have to work so hard for what I want in my life. It’s weirdly satisfying. And I’m good at it. I’m really good. I mean, it was a bit tough when I was younger. Most Numbers are found somewhere around my age. Being one of the youngest, being as innocent and sheltered as I was, I was kinda an easy target.”

 “Someone hurt you?” Thomas laughs bitterly and Chris sighs, knowing what they means. “I’m so sorry.”

 “It’s not a big deal. It’s what Numbers do, right?” 

 Chris frowns and tips Thomas’ chin up so he’s gazing into his eyes. This time there’s nothing but love and sympathy. Thomas can’t honestly be saying he deserves to be hurt just because of what he is?

 “Tell me?”

 “It’s not a big deal.”

 “Tell me, Thomas. I couldn’t protect you, the least I can do is hear you pain. Someone should know how you suffered.”

 Thomas sighs and nods. Chris sits quietly, listening as Thomas quietly telling him about his four years in the Archive. It does sound like Thomas mostly enjoys himself there. But the fact that Thomas really does sound like he considers it normal. He talks so casually about how he had to fight for his respect and position. He fought and struggled and Chris doesn’t know how to make it better. He doesn’t think he can. 

 So Chris just pulls Thomas close into his arms. He just needs to support Thomas as best he can. Chris will just have to make sure Thomas start thinking like a Number. The more he thinks about it, the more he’s sure Thomas acts the way he does because he thinks it’s how a Number should act. That’s how he’s always been; acting how he thinks he should. He doesn’t need to.

 

 “I rebuilt the Leo like you asked,” Chris says quietly, once Thomas is resting again. “It’s out in the back shed.” Thomas nods calmly, mumbling a quiet thanks, and Chris smiles. It’s wonderfully peaceful with Thomas in his arms. “And I did what you asked. I got in contact with our father. It’s awkward and he’s suspicious. I told him I was looking for information on our modifiers and he seems to be accepting of that for now.”

 Thomas nods a little. “I’m glad.”

 “He really does have Kamishiro Ryouga.” 

 “I’m glad. We’re going to put him on the throne, Chris.”

 “Are we now?” Chris says quietly. “And how do you propose to do that?”

 “I’m going to teach him,” Thomas replies. “You and I can’t ever rule, but we can’t let Heartland carry on. So we need someone with a legitimate claim to the throne. If he has a Kamishiro, we have a chance. The people would accept him. We just have to train him up and teach him how to be a prince. Then get rid of the Heartland line. How is Kaito?”

 “He’s…” He frowns. “We’re reconciling, like you asked.” 

 “You slept with him, didn’t you?” Chris glances away and Thomas huffs. “That’s so unfair. You looked so pissed at the idea that I’ve have sex with anyone. You always did sleep around.” 

 “It’s good stress relief,” Chris says, glaring at Heaven instead of his brother. “It’s not like it means anything with any of them. Or that I’ve forgiven Kaito. I’m only doing it with him because you asked me to make up with him.” 

 Thomas scowls. Apparently the fact that Chris is only with Kaito because whatever Thomas is planning requires them to get along isn’t comforting his little brother at all.

 “You’ll sleep with the guy who let them execute me,” Thomas says, getting up and pulling his hand from Chris’. “But you won’t even humour me. Even when you want me.”

 “I- I don’t-” 

 The door to study slams and Chris scowls. It’s very hard to keep telling himself there’s nothing weird in their house. That it’s just how old it is. Thomas glares at the door and folds his arms. Chris stands slowly, pulling Thomas around and kissing his palm lightly. 

 “I never know what’s real with you, Thomas,” Chris murmurs. “If I thought you really-”

 “I really do,” Thomas whispers. He smiles and presses his thumb lightly to Chris’ lips. “I told you, didn’t I? I love you. I love you more than anyone. And I know you love me too. I don’t want anyone but you.” 

 There’s such intensity in his eyes, in his voice, Chris almost believes him. His heart is pounding against his chest at the idea Thomas could be telling the truth. He imagines Thomas is just enamoured by the thrill of something so taboo. They haven’t seen each other in years. Their relationship is so warped, how could Thomas really know what he’s saying? 

 Thomas sighs and steps away, with a grin that, while looking exactly like the teasing one he’d put on earlier, is looking more and more fake to Chris. 

 “How many times are you gonna fall for the same lines, Chris?” Thomas laughs. “You’re too much fun.” Chris scowls at him and when Thomas tries the door, it opens. Heaven chases after him and Thomas flashes a smile over his shoulder. “I’ll take the Leo before daylight. Of course, if you feel like popping into my room and ravaging poor innocent little me, I won’t complain.”

 He laughs and winks before he wanders away and Chris glares after him. Thomas’ sense of humour is worse than ever, but he’d rather have him joking about these things than actually meaning them. Even if it is driving Chris to despair and making him doubt his own moral fortitude. 

 

 When Chris tries to get into his room that night, the door refuses to open. No matter what he tries, it’s not locked but something is holding it shut. Damn house. The house groans and the shadows move around him, towards Thomas’ room.

 “Really?” he hisses.

 The door to Thomas’ room opens itself and Chris sighs, walking over slowly and glancing it. Thomas is sleeping in flickering candlelight. Heaven is at the side of the bed, watching him with one eye. The door shuts gently behind him and Chris gives up. He takes off his clothes and folds them neatly on a chair. 

 “Heh, didn’t think you’d take me up on my offer.” Chris glances over his shoulder to see Thomas watching from the bed. He licks his lips and Chris turns away sharply. “Mmm, there’s nothing like you out at the Archive, Chris.” 

 “The house won’t let me in my room,” Chris says firmly. “Pick a side.” 

 Thomas sighs and Chris turns to see him scooting over to the left side of the bed, nearest Heaven. Chris slips in under the covers next to him. Thomas watches him silently for a moment before Chris turn his back to him. He doesn’t want any temptation and he doesn’t want Thomas to think he can get away with anything. 

 Thomas sighs and the bed shifts. His arm wraps loosely around Chris’ middle and Chris does his best to ignore the hand on his chest over his heart, or the bare body pressed against his back. Thomas’ lips brush his shoulder, hot breath falling against his back. 

 “I love you, Chris,” Thomas whispers. 

 “You know I love you too,” Chris replies, closing his eyes slowly. He sighs and opens one eye. “Lights, please?” The candles are snuffed out all at once and Thomas shifts slightly. “Thank you.”

 “Your house is seriously weird, Chris.”

 “Shut up and go to sleep before I decided to sleep in the study.” Chris is sure the lock clicks on the door. “Goodnight, Thomas. If I’m not up before you leave, promise you’ll come back again soon.”

 “I promise.”


End file.
